I found your weakness, Boy
by WendyCorduroy353
Summary: Gideon discovers Dipper's crush on Wendy, so he kidnapes her and holds her for ransom! Will Dipper suck it up and save her? Or will he have to do something he had feared? WenDip. Yep. DipWenPerDy? Wipper. Dendy.WenDipDyPer? Dip...Wen? Uhhhhh whatever you wanna call it. Is now FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

***THIS DOES NOT HAPPEN AFTER DEAR WENDY!***

Wendy Corduroy sat at the counter where she usually resided, feet propped up on the counter and reading a magazine. She sighed. It was just the beginning of her shift, and there were no tourists in sight. She was completely and utterly bored. She heard the chime of the door and perked up, excited to have something to do. The cool wind blew threw. She looked around, but saw no one. She confusedly shrugged it off. Only minutes after, Dipper bursted in through the entrance, heaving and looking a bit bruised up. He ran to the axe on the wall and pulled it off, slinging it over his shoulder.

"What are you doing, Dip?" Wendy asked, surprised by the odd sight. Dipper awkwardly tried to hide the blush on his face, failing miserably.

"N-Nothin'...Just, Saving my sister from a vampire...Y'know." He explained, running back out the door, and slamming it behind him and rushing for the woods.

"Umm...Actually, I don't know..." She mumbled.

The bell on the door rang again.

"What keeps causing that?!" Wendy asked the empty air of the Mystery Shack.

...

"So..." Gideon was walking home. He had managed to sneak through the Shack without rising any suspicion. "...The boy has a crush..." A smirk tugged at his lips. "I have finally found your weakness, Dipper Pines..." Fresh rage and hatred for the boy overwhelmed him. You could practically see the fire in the 9 year old performer's eyes.

...

Mabel slowly opened the door, Dipper sitting on her back in a piggyback position. "Ugh! I still don't see why I have to carry my savior!" Mabel whined. Luckily for Dipper, Wendy was asleep. Mabel dropped Dipper on the floor with a thud.

"Ow..." He mumbled.

"C'mon, I've had enough of the paranormal for today. Time to knit some SWEATERS! Do you want one with a pine tree on it? It will match your HAT!" She squealed with delight and ran upstairs. Before following in suit with his sister, he glanced at the sleeping teen and smiled slightly. Dipper made his way over to his bed, with 'The Sibling Brothers And The Case Of The Caper-Case-Caper' in hand, the bed squeaked as he sat down and opened the book, soon after he nodded off, tired from the abnormal day. He had saved Mabel from her vampire boyfriend, and actually had to have a slap fight with it until he got the axe. The vampire managed to punch him in the face a couple of times, but Dipper eventually scared it off. Dipper was pretty fazed by the attacks, thus had no strength to walk home.

...

"LOOK DIPPER!" A shrill voice screeched. Dipper awoke with a start, hearing Mabel's shriek of excitement. "THIS IS FOR YOU!" She held up a light blue sweater with a darker pine tree on it. Before the still groggy boy could respond, she pulled the sweater over his head, backed up, and smiled at her masterpiece. "Well?! Do ya' like it? Huh? Huh? Huh?" She hopped up and down with pure anticipation, anxiously awaiting her brother's reply.

"Uh, yeah! I love it Mabel. Thanks!" He said, not wanting to discourage his sister. She gave him a huge brace filled smile.

"You're welcome Dippy!" She exclaimed. _BANG! _The twins heard a loud bang from the downstairs.

"Do you mind if I take this off for now?" He asked Mabel politely.

"What? You don't want _Wendy_ Seeing you in it? _Hmmmm?_" She poked at Dipper's ribs.

"M-Mabel, stoppit! Stooopppiit! You know I'm ticklish! Hehehe! STAAAHHHPPIIITTT!" He giggled uncontrollably. "Come ooooon! We-HAHA! Have t-to go see what happened!"

"Oh, all right." She stopped tickling her brother-for now. Dipper tossed the sweater aside and hurried down the stairs, with Mabel close behind. He looked to find that his favorite red-head was missing! With a note in her place. He carefully opened the note, half expecting it to be an excuse for leaving, but it was _far_ from that.

_Hello, Boy._

_I have captured your precious Wendy, _This sentence alone made his heart drop.

_If you want her back, bring me the deed to the Mystery Shack, and journal #3. Don't try any funny stuff! ~Gideon Charles Gleeful_

He dropped the note to the ground. "This...This can't be happening...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhhh...A clifhanger, huh? Weeeellll, you're in luck! Chapter 2 is on the way! BTW, Plz let me know what you think, or if I should just drop the idea completely, Crush my dreams and live my life as an old cat lady instead of following my dreams of writing. JK! XD**

Dipper stumbled, his heart racing, he falls to his knees. "What's wrong Dipper?" Mabel asks.

He gasps.

"W-Wendy's been kidnaped!" Tears formed in his eyes. Mabel shrieked. Dipper starts sobbing.

"Dipper! You can't just lie there! You have to save her! This could finally be your chance! Your chance to win her heart! Now goooo!" She lifted him up by his arms, but he fell in a heap back to the floor. "Stop being Dipperish and go!" She urged.

"How can I stop being Dipperish?" He asked.

"I don't know! Now gooooo!" She shoved him with her foot. He just sobbed in a sad corner, until he let out a wail.

"WWWEEEEEEEENNNNNDDDDDYYY!" Mabel had never seen her brother broken down like this before. So she decided to try a different approach.

"You know, Dipper, If you _do_ save her..." She smiled. "She may reward you with a _kiss..._" Dipper looked up, eyes puffy and red, he blushed more than he ever had. Mabel smirked, knowing her plan had worked.

"It's possible, Dipper." Dipper stood up and ran up the stairs. _It didn't work? _She thought. A split second later, Dipper tripped down the stairs, now wielding his book of mysteries and Mabel's Grappling Hook.

"Woah woah, who said you could use my Grappling Hook?" She put her hands on her hips.

"MABEL! Gideon kidnaped Wendy! Can't I _borrow _it?" Mabel thought for a moment.

"I suppose...As long as I can come too." Dipper nodded and headed out the door, followed by Mabel.

**Soo...Dippy sucked it up after all, huh? Stay tuned! The more reviews, the faster the updates! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 chaps in one day! R&R please!**

The twins made their way to the Tent Of Telepathy, arriving shortly. Dipper bursted through the door.

"HEY GIDEON!" He screamed for the white haired boy. Gideon came out from the shadows.

"Why, if it isn't Dipper Pines? I've been expecting you..." He rubbed his hands together.

"Alright, Gideon, where's the girl?" Mabel growled. Gideon snapped his fingers. Wendy walked into the room, her eyes were radiating a blue aura.

"Yessssss Massster." She replied with no emotion in her voice, like a robot.

Dipper gasped. "Wh-What did you do to her?!" He screeched.

"She's hypnotized, boy. She does mah every bidding." He explained with a snicker. "Attack em'!"

Wendy rushed Dipper, pinning him down and punching him in the face repeatedly.

"FIGHT BACK, DIPPER!" Mabel shrieked, she knew Dipper wouldn't try to hurt her, despite Mabel's pleas, so she had to take matters into her own hands... "GRAAAPPLING HOOK!" She cried as she shot the grappling hook, just barely missing her brother but hit Wendy in the head, which left her completely unfazed, much to Mabel's discontent. "Oh come on!"

"She can't feel any pain, Marshmella." Gideon giggled.

"SHUT UP GIDEON!" Mabel screamed.

Wendy continued punching her secret admirer, oblivious to what she was actually doing. Dipper started to feel woozy, his vision blurred, but he could barely make out Wendy winding up for another punch. He deliriously let out a small croak;

"Wendy, I love you..."


	4. Chapter 4

He saw the next hit coming, so he closed his eyes tight, but it never came. He opened them to see her eyes no longer radiating a blue aura, but they were their normal emerald color. She still held her fist in the air, but the blank face she had before was now shocked.

"NOOO! Boy! You stop that right now!" Gideon shrieked.

"Dipper! When she feels enough emotion she'll snap out of it!" Mabel called.

Wendy's eyes went back to the cold, rather lifeless ones.

"I COMMAND YOU TO STEAL THE JOURNAL!" Gideon demanded. She did as told and snatched the journal marked 3 from Dipper's vest. Mabel tackled Gideon

"No! Stop!" Dipper realized he had to do _something_. This _something _was what he'd always been too afraid to do...but he knew, for the sake of the Mystery Shack, His sister, and his own well being he had to. He sucked up as much courage as he possibly could at the moment.

"Do it Dipper! Mabel screamed, still hitting Lil' Gideon.

Dipper looked up at his not-so-secret crush, leaning up a bit and kissed her lightly.

"What?! No!" Gideon cried.

"It's working Dipper!" Mabel cheered.

Dipper opened his eyes to see her's were tightly closed.

"Oooooooooooooohhhhhh!" Mabel called. Dipper pulled away, Making sure she was fully snapped out of it. The two just stared at each other face-to-face for what seemed like forever, complete with awkward blushes.


	5. Oooooooooo!

**Sorry guys! I haven't been allowed on my laptop 'cause my eyes were jacked up...**

The two continued to stare, Wendy still over Dipper from when she pinned him down, as Lil' Gideon had instructed.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Mabel chanted, giggling. Dipper looked up at Wendy, her eyes softened as they began to lean in, slowly. Her red hair draping over, just barely censoring the kiss. As their lips met, Dipper's hat fell off, but he didn't notice at all. Mabel was squealing in a corner, she hadn't ever thought what Dipper had could ever be more than a crush, she now knew she'd been proven wrong and figured that all of her coaching had payed off. But this couldn't be Mabel without any teasing, now could it?

"_Dipper and Wendy, sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_ She sang, all the while laughing.

They hadn't been the slightest bit fazed by this, in fact, they couldn't care less.

"HEY, BOY! YOU'VE GOT SOMETHING I WANT!" The sudden noise caused them to break apart. It was Gideon, He had regained consciousness and snatched Mabel's Grappling Hook.

Dipper immediately sprang into action. He jumped in front of Wendy. "You'll never get her!"

Gideon blinked confusedly. "I don't want _that...thing_! I want the journal!" Gideon shot the Grappling hook at Dipper, it hit him in the face and he fell over.

"D-Dork?" Wendy stammered, she was currently freaking out. So many things at once; one minute at the Mystery Shack, the next thing she remembered was Dipper admitting his feelings for her and then them kissing...Then Dip saved her from this maniac who apparently kidnaped and hypnotized her, And now he is unconscious. She fell to her knees, towering over him once again.

"Give me back my GRAPPLING HOOK!" Mabel shrieked as she jumped on top of Gideon and starts beating him down.

"_Dipper?_" Wendy whispered. She lightly shook his shoulder. She laid her head on his chest to see if he was breathing. When she heard nothing, she sobbed. "Who-Who will make me laugh during my boring shift?" She was tearing up. "Do you remember when we were goofing off at the pool?" She sniffled. "And when we were at the fair? You...You kept trying to win me that Panda-Duck?" She smiled at the memory. "Or when we were at that party?" Then, an idea struck her. "Tell you what? If you wake up, right now, we can have that dance."

He didn't budge.

"Oh, come on! I will...Go fight some monsters with you," She let out a sob. "We can prank Stan, put glue on everything in his office..." She sniffled. "We can go to a movie...Anything! Just...please, Dipper, please wake up!" Wendy continued to cry, while Mabel was attacking Gideon, not noticing the incident at all. "Because, Dip..." She sighed. "_I love you too..._" She sobbed uncontrollably. She then heard a small squeak.

"W-Wendy?" She gazed down to see Dipper was looking up at her.

"DORK!" She screamed, hugging him so hard he couldn't breathe. "I was so worried about you! I..." Realization came crashing down on her. She gulped and let go of the embrace. "You...You didn't hear what I said, did you?" She looked him in the eye and he blushed.

"Actually...I did." He squeaked with an embarrassed smile. Wendy put his hat back on his head.

"You can still take me up on my offer," She whispered.

"Will you two stop making out and help me?!" Mabel screamed, pulling Gideon's hair. Wendy pulled out her phone and dialed 911.

"Mabel, we weren't-" Dipper tried to clarify before Mabel shoved something in his face, he backed away and looked at the object his sister was holding. "No...Mabel!" Mabel was holding a picture of him and Wendy kissing!

"I never miss a scrapbookortunity!" She cheered. Dipper tried to snatch it from her hands but she whipped it out of the way and into her sweater pocket as she blew a raspberry in his face.

Then the doors bursted open, revealing Sheriff Blubbs and Deputy Durland.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Sheriff Blubbs asked.

"This..._Creep,_ Gideon kidnaped and hypnotized me!" Wendy stated, pointing at Gideon.

"Hey, didn't we already send you to prison?" Deputy Durland said.

Gideon tugged at his collar. "Well...Um..." Then Sheriff Blubbs jumped on him while Deputy Durland handcuffed him. They then yanked him to their 'Convertible' and shut him in.

Dipper, Mabel, And Wendy breathed a sigh of relief in unison as they walked out.

"I'll leave you two alone," Mabel said as she bolted to the Mystery Shack, skipping and giggling the whole way.

They now were walking in an _incredibly _awkward silence. It was sunset now, every now and then a mouse or rabbit would scurry across their path.

"Hey, Wendy?" Dipper asked shyly.

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean what you said back there?" He looked up at her.

"Of course I did, Dip. It's always fun to hang around you-" She started.

"No, I mean the other thing," He corrected.

"Oh..." She pondered over this for a moment, which made Dipper worried. She grabbed his hand. "Yes I did, Dork." A huge smile plastered on his face. They walked hand-in-hand to the Shack, oblivious to Gideon's plot.

Gideon pulled Journal number 3 from his suit. An evil grin spread. "Oh, you enjoy your _precious Wendy _for now, boy. I'm coming for you..." He held up three journals in order, 1 2 and 3.

**Finally over, guys. Reviews are very much appreciated! :D **


End file.
